


Dammit, Ben! You Beautiful F*cker!

by Cylin



Series: Cylin's Artworks [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Art, Basically everythign that's not directly fandom related, Digital Art, For now just BC, Photorealism, Various People
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cylin/pseuds/Cylin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah, so this is the post where all art that's not fandom related fanwork will go. I make a destinction between characters portrayed by actors and the actors themselves. This is where pics of the actors will go. For fanwork (of characters) related to fandom please see other chapters of the Cylin's Artwork Series. :)<br/>Thanks!</p><p>Only BC so far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

sketch:

and eye detail:

  
  
(first try at photorealism, so please be gentle, folks)


	2. Can You See It?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you see it in his eye?


End file.
